Catwoman
Historia 'Dzieciństwo' Selina Kyle urodziła się w dzielnicy East End. Jej matka była chora i przygnębiona, bardziej zajmowała się kotami niż dziećmi. Brian Kyle, mężczyzna którego uważała za ojca był alkoholikiem. Selina dawała z siebie wszystko, aby dobrze się opiekować siostrą. Samobójstwo matki oraz śmierć ojca zmieniło jej życie. Siostry zostały rozdzielone od siebie, minęło dużo lat, aż się znowu spotkały. 'Sprang Hall' Selina uciekła z sierocińca i żyła na ulicy. Kradła, by przeżyć. W końcu została zatrzymana i wysłana do Sprang Hall- schroniska dla nieletnich przestępców. Tam poznała Sylvię Sinclair, która pojawiła się później ponownie w jej życiu. Selina zawsze była dobra w gimnastyce - to jedna z kilku rzeczy, które umknęły uwadze matki, a były wykorzystywane przez dziewczynę by się wymykać. Selina odkryła, że dyrektorka Sprang Hall zdefraudowała pieniądze. Kiedy podopieczna skonfrontowała się z nią, kobieta próbowała utopić Selinę, ale ta przeżyła i dowody przekazała policji. Selina znów wróciła na ulice, w związku z czym stała się coraz lepsza w kradzieżach. Poznała Teda Granta, boksera, znanego kiedyś jako Wildcat, który zaczął trenować ją w boksie. Spotkała również Sensei - mistrza sztuk walki, służącego w League of Assassins, który zabrał ją do swego dojo. Selina została jego uczennicą numer jeden, deklasując tym samym, dawnego numer jeden - Kai, który poprzysiągł zemścić. Dziewczyna zaczęła zajmować się prostytucją, często używała swych wdzięków aby najpierw wydobyć informacje od klientów, a następnie móc ich okraść. Wzięła pod swoje skrzydła Holly Robinson , młodą prostytutkę, która odtąd stała się "Holly Gonightly". Pewnej nocy alfons Holly chciał ją uderzyć, ale powstrzymał go młody Bruce Wayne w przebraniu. Selina zobaczyła to i walczyła z Brucem. Było to ich pierwsze, ale nie ostatnie spotkanie. Po walce z Batmanem przyszła Catwoman uznała, że pomysł kostiumu jest całkiem dobry. Z tego względu, że jej matka darzyła koty wielką sympatią, Selina zrobiła kostium kotki i odtąd stała się Kobietą - Kotem. Zaczęła rabować wszystkich - winnych i niewinnych. Szybko wpadła na panującego aktualnie bossa przestępczości w Gotham - Carmine'a "Rzymianina" Falcone'a. Po raz pierwszy też spotkała się z Batmanem "maska w maskę". Chemia pomiędzy nimi była natychmiastowa, ale to nie powstrzymało ich od walki, gdyż Batman nie mógł znieść myśli, że Catwoman jest po drugiej stornie barykady w krucjacie. Selinie udało się także odnaleźć siostrę Magdalenę, która była teraz Siostrą Maggie. Kotka dała ją pod opiekę Holly, ponieważ życie, które wówczas prowadziła było zbyt niebezpieczne. Maggie i Holly przeniosły się na zachodnie wybrzeże. Catwoman pomagała Batmanowi w śledztwie w sprawie świątecznych morderstw popełnianych przez Holidaya, a ze zrabowanymi wcześniej pieniędzmi robiła niezły interes. W międzyczasie Selina związała się z Bruce'm i oboje zaczęli się powoli w sobie zakochiwać, ale na drodze stało alter ego Bruce'a. Na końcu afery z Holidayem, Catwoman stanęła z Batmanem przeciwko siłom "Rzymianina" i Two-Face'a . Załatwiła przy tym osobistą urazę z Sofią, córką Falcone'a. Podczas serii morderstw popełnianych przez Hangmana Selina miała już dość ciągłego znikania Bruce'a i opuściła Gotham City na jakiś czas. Udała się do Rzymu by dowiedzieć się o swoim ojcu czegoś, co już dawno podejrzewała. Gdy to wreszcie odkryła, wróciła do Gotham i ponownie pomagała Batmanowi. Po skończeniu sprawy z Hangmanem Selina poszła odwiedzić grób swego prawdziwego ojca - Carmine'a Falcone'a, który miał lata temu romans z Marią Kyle. Catwoman i Batman kontynuowali swój "taniec", a Bruce i Selina swój. Catwoman dorobiła się własnych wrogów, włączając w to Hellhounda, którym był tak naprawdę Kai. Skonfrontowała się też z Azraelem , gdy ten pełnił obowiązki Batmana i odkryła, ze to nie jest ten sam Mroczny Rycerz, którego znała. Została złapana przez agencję rządową i od czasu do czasu była zmuszana do wykonywania jej rozkazów. Ale nic nie było dla niej tak atrakcyjne jak współzawodnictwo z Batmanem. Podczas No Man's Land, Selina wyjechała do Nowego Jorku. Kontynuowała wówczas rolę Kobiety Kot, ale uczestniczyła również w życiu publicznym miasta. Stała się wiceprezydentem Randolf Industries, firmy unurzanej w mafijne interesy- głównie szantaże. Zgłosiła się do wyborów na burmistrza Nowego Jorku. Gdy Trickster wydedukował jej koneksję z Catwoman i odkryto jej manipulację nad wyborami, Selina była gotowa na sfingowanie swojej śmierci i ucieczkę z "Wielkiego Jabłka". Następnie pomogła Batmanowi zdobyć dokumenty, które były potrzebne do "wskrzeszenia" Gotham. Selina pomagając Nietoperzowi przy okazji przeszkodziła Lexowi Luthorowi w prowadzeniu brudnych spraw przy rekonstrukcji Gotham. Po incydentach z Luthorem, Selina na stałe wróciła do Gotham. Nowy burmistrz kazał komisarzowi Gordonowi pojmać Catwoman. Batman był niechętny do współpracy, więc Gordon musiał poradzić sobie sam. Udało mu się to nader dobrze - zastawił zasadzkę na Selinę, w której kobieta została ciężko ranna. Komisarz złapał ją, ale ta nie chciała odkryć swojej tożsamości. Osądzona i skazana Selina została zesłana na rehabilitację do Centrum Rehabilitacyjnego Cinque. W "eksperymentalne" metody Centrum wchodziły separatki i inne nieprzyjemne kary. Uwięzienie połączone z utajnioną reakcją na dawkę toksyn strachu Scarecrowa sprawiło, że Selina zwariowała. Selina uciekła z Cinque dzięki pomocy Harley Quinn . Było to częścią planu, który miał zdyskredytować Gordona, a następnie doprowadzić do jego śmierci. Stan umysłowego załamania Seliny pomógł Harley w znalezieniu informacji, którymi mogła szantażować burmistrza. Selina zaczęła występować w dwóch kostiumach, myśląc, że wróciła jej siostra która jest kolejną Catwoman. Umysł Seliny wrócił do normy po jakimś czasie. Najpierw chciała zemścić się na Gordonie. Przypadek sprawił, ze ona i zamachowiec Gordona spotkali się w jednym miejscu w tym samym czasie. Selina była świadkiem postrzelenia komisarza policji i została oskarżona o próbę zabójstwa. Ścigała ją zarówno policja, jak i Bat-rodzina. Po złapaniu przez Robina , Nightwinga , Azraela i Batgirl , Selina powiedziała im całą prawdę. Wsparcie Batmana nie miało innego wyjścia, niż wypuszczenie dziewczyny na wolność. Problemy Catwoman nie skończyły się jednak tak szybko. Kotka nie potrafiła uchronić się przed gniewem burmistrza, który wysłał Deathstroke'a, aby ją zabić. Selina była ponownie zmuszona do upozorowania własnej śmierci, tym razem jako Catwoman. W międzyczasie, gdy burmistrz zatrudnił Slama Bradleya by ten udowodnił, że Catwoman jednak żyje, Selina wróciła do Gotham i zdecydowała się tam zamieszkać. Zaczęła działać jak Robin Hood- okradała kryminalistów i broniła dzielnicy East End, w której się urodziła. Wspomagali ją Slam Bradley, który się w niej zakochał i Holly, która wróciła do Gotham i uzależniła się od narkotyków. Z pomocą Leslie Thompkins , którą wysłał do niej Batman, Holly wyzwoliła się z sideł nałogu, stając się tym samym cennym sprzymierzeńcem. Selina stała się solą w oku przestępców, którzy przenieśli się do East End. Black Mask postanowił się na niej zemścić. Wysadził w powietrze nowe centrum młodzieżowe wybudowane dzięki Selinie. Ponadto porwał i zabił jej szwagra wraz z siostrą, którą przedtem torturował. Wszystkich tych informacji udzieliła Selinie Black Mask stara przyjaciółka - Sylvia Sinclair. Gdy porwano Holly, Catwoman wreszcie odnalazła kryjówkę Black Mask, ale było już za późno. Maggie z powodu traumatycznych przeżyć zapadła w śpiączkę, a Holly była torturowana. Selina walczyła z Black Mask, który spadł i -jak wszyscy myśleli- zginął. Holly była zmuszona zastrzelić Sylvię by ratować Selinę. Selina padła ofiarą manipulacji Husha . Była zmuszona pracować bardzo blisko z Batmanem, dzięki czemu romantyczny żar pomiędzy nimi wybuchnął silnym płomieniem. Batman doszedł do wniosku, że ufa jej na tyle, by wyjawić swoją tożsamość. Ale emocjonalne kwestie Bruce'a i jego ostateczna walka z Hush'em zmieniły ich wzajemne relacje, przez co przestali się ze sobą widywać. Pingwin przeniósł się na East End i wynajął płatnego zabójcę Zeissa , aby ten zajął się Catwoman i jej przyjaciółmi. Zeiss napadł Slam'a Bradleya, kilku jej sprzymierzeńców z East Endu by w końcu spotkać się z Seliną. Śmiertelnie zranił ją nożem, ale przeżyła dzięki interwenci kociej bogini Bastet. Selina uciekła, wróciła do Gotham i z radością połączyła się ponownie się z Holly i Slam'em. Przeżyła również jedną romantyczną noc z Bruce'em. Następnie wróciła na ulicę East End i kontynuowała swą misję jako Catwoman. Podczas Wojen Gangów Catwoman pomagała Bruce'owi i jego sojusznikom w opanowaniu chaosu. Stoczyła też ostateczny bój z Zeissem, który wygrała. Zawiesiła go na jednym, z drewnianych wałów w porcie Gotham, gdzie z nim walczyła. Po Wojnach Gangów Selina wspólnie z Batmanem walczyła przeciwko staremu Secret Society, którego niegdyś była członkiem. Catwoman zdawała się być całkiem zresocjalizowana, a jej miłość do Bruce'a prawdziwa. Sielanka się skończyła, gdy Selinę odwiedziła Zatanna, która uświadomiła ją, że lata temu zrobiła jej pranie mózgu, aby stała się tym, czym jest teraz - bohaterem East End. Iluzjonistka nie podała powodów swojego czynu, ale przyznała, że miała zgodę i pomoc pięciu z siedmiu członków JLA, którzy pomogli jej w wypraniu mózgu Batmana i Dr Lighta. Reakcja Seliny była jednoznaczna - wyrzuciła czarodziejkę przez okno (Zatanna, dzięki magii, przeżyła ten upadek). Po tym incydencie Kotka znalazła pod łóżkiem stare wersje swych kostiumów, które zakładała, gdy była łotrem. Nadal niezrównoważona i niepewna siebie Selina musiała zdecydować czy być bohaterem czy łotrem. Black Mask próbując udowodnić sobie swoją wartość, groził najważniejszym ludziom w życiu Seliny. Był on pewien, że Catwoman nadal przestrzega zasady, według której nie zabija. Jakże wielkie było jego zdziwienie, gdy Selina strzeliła mu w głowę. Rok po Kryzysie Nieskończoności Selina nie była już Catwoman. Opuściła East End i urodziła dziecko, zaś Holly Robinson została wytrenowana przez Selinę i Wildcata na nową Catwoman. Selina używając imienia Irena Dubrovna (Selina została zainspirowana filmem "Cat People"), całą swą uwagę poświęcała opiece nad córką - Heleną. Selina bardzo wczuła się w rolę matki, ale nie oznaczało to, że przestała być Catwoman. Parę razy pomogła Holly w zwalczaniu przestępczości w East End. Selina nie spodziewała się natomiast, że jej czyny mogą mieć poważne skutki dla jej bliskich. Ktoś bowiem sfilmował wspólne patrolowanie dzielnicy przez dwie Catwoman. Gdy Selina wróciła z kolejnej nocnej eskapady zobaczyła, że tajemniczy miłośnik filmów, Edison, wydedukował jej prawdziwą tożsamość i wraz z Angle Manem porwał Helenę. Catwoman dzięki dobrym nauczycielom, jest świetna w akrobatyce i sztukach walki. W skład jej kostiumu wchodzą miedzy innymi wysuwane pazury i swoistego rodzaju noktowizor. Jest również mistrzynią w posługiwaniu się wszystkimi rodzajami broni palnej. Kategoria:Złoczyńca Kategoria:Bohater